Emil Meek vs. Jordan Mein
The fight was the return from a relatively short-lived retirement for Jordan Mein. It was the UFC debut of prospect Emil Meek. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Mein blocks a high kick, lands a leg kick. Meek lands a leg kick. Mein gets a single to guard. Meek stands and breaks away. Mein lands a left. And a leg kick. Mein lands a jab and a body kick, eats a leg kick and another. Mein gets a double to side control escaping a guillotine. 4:00. Rogan mentions the Von Flue choke. Crowd singing. Mein knees the body. North-south. Meek scrambles, stands and breaks. Meek lands a big right, that hurt, another right, 3:00. Mein lands a counter, eats a left grazing, tries a double, stuffed. Meek knees the body, lands a left. A knee to the body. Meek lands a body kick. And a big right. Mein lands a left to the body. And a nice right hand. Meek lands a good body kick. Mein lands an inside kick and a blocked high kick. 2:00. Mein gets a beautifully timed double. Meek hits a switch, scramble, Mein is back on top. Meek screamed in pain and touched his ribs. Mein has the back. M,ein lands a left as they stand, blocks two high kicks. 1:00 as Meek blocks a high kick. Mein lands a left. And a right and a left anda right, ate a counter right getting hurt. Mein is laughing, dodges a flying knee, blocks a combo, Meek works a single. 35. Excellent round thus far. Mein defending. 15. Stuffed. Meek breaks kneeing the body and lands a body kick and two good leg kicks. R1 ends, 10-9 Meek but very very close. Could go either way. Meek touching his ribs. "Step to the left when he kicks, you're good!" Meek plays to the crowd, applauds. R2 began and they touch gloves. Mein lands a leg kick and eats one. Meek lands a left. Meek lands a good right, eats a leg kick, checked, the second one wasn't. Meek lands a lefft and a right. Mein lands a leg kick, eats one. Meek lands one. And a pair of rights and another hurts Mein. 4:00. Meek shoots a double, slams him, half-guard. Mein regains guard. Mein tries to sweep. Meek defends. He lands a couple good rights. Rogan keeps calling Mein passive. 3:00. Meek maybe thinking arm triangle. Blocked by the fence. Meek lands a couple short lefts. Pace has very much slowed. Meek lands a couple lefts. 2:00. Mein tries a sweep, doesn't get it. Quite sleepy. Mein's corner is passive too according to Rogan. Meek thinking arm triangle. Mounts. It's in. Mein bucks, escapes, to half-guard, eats several rights under, more. 1:00. Short right elbow. 35. "It almost seems like Mein is resigned to losing this round." No sense of urgency. Meek lands some hard rights under. 15. Mein regains guard. Meek lansd a right elbow. Rights to body. R2 ends, 10-9 Meek clearly. "It's 1-1, that round was his, you can't let him put you on your back again. Rip the double jab and move, not just one. Right straight, liver shot, elbow." Meek plays to the crowd again to get them to applaud. R3 began and they touch gloves. Meek lands a leg kick. And a blocked high kick. Meek lands a left. He blocks a high kick. Meek lands a left and a right and an inside kick. And a jab. And a right. Mein lands a left. 4:00. Meek shoots a double. Stuffed to clinch. Knees to leg from Meek. "Let's go Mein," crowd chants. Mein lands a right on the break. Meek lands on top in half-guard in a scramble. 3:00. Mein regains guard. Mein lands a right and a left, rights to body. More. Right elbow to body. A short left. "He might literally be praying for a standup." 2:00. Rogan doesn't think he's fighting at his best. "Where's his head at?" Hmm. Meek lands a couple rights. Right elbow. 1:00. Rights to body. Meek lands a left. A couple more lefts. 35. Mein thinking kimura half-heartedly. Switching to an armbar. 15. Meek lifting Mein, playing to the crowd. Mein looking to sweep with it or get a kimura, R3 ends, 10-9 Meek. 30-27 Meek IMO, 29-28 at the least. They hug. Celebrates, has to be helped down off the cage by his corner, shakes Buffer's hand. 29-28 UD.